The princess and the bodyguard
by Phennex
Summary: Kougyoku, the sister of the famous Ren Kouen, has her simple life as schoolgirl until one day her brother gets a note which says they will take her away if he is not careful. And without further notice he arranges her a bodyguard. Finally her long weekend has arrived, but who is there to pick her up?


"Finally the weekend has started!" Kougyoku smiled, stretching her arms up in the air as she and some of her classmates had awaited for this particular this long weekend, it was the time where they normally would hang out with one another and do some fun stuff in the city. But this weekend, Kougyoku was going to happily spend alone with her family, even her elder and younger cousins, who she hadn't seen in a very long time, would come to visit them. Rushing out the classroom and prepared to leave school.

Kougyoku noticed a certain raven haired male standing by her locker, who was he? surely hoped she would be left alone, or was he someone who had some business with her brother? After all this wouldn't be the first time that would happen, this guy, wearing his black sunglasses and a leather suit, as if he were riding a motorcycle, noticed she had come closer, a grin slowly growing on his face 'oh great.. someone is here to see me…' the crimson haired teen thought to herself. and tried to get passed him " Seems like you are having a great day missy~" He started, making Kougyoku feel a bit uncomfortable, if he had business with her, why not simply just tell her so? Unless he was here for something else, her brother had warned her that people could be after her because she was a Ren.

That make her think for a bit… She did have some pepper spray in her bag right? Her brother Kouen had given it to her on her last birthday together with some other stuff she liked, carefully placed her shoes back in her locker and switched them out for her outdoors one, ready to run if it was necessary. " Ya got everything? Ready to go? Because I am, damn schoolgirls have been looking at me the whole damn time.." He walked away, leaving behind a very confused Kougyoku " W-Wha? What do you mean?" she said as she too walked out of the school building and cautiously followed the raven haired male "Who are you anyway?" These words made him stop, right in front of his motor, a soft chuckle escaping his lips " You will see once we are at your brother's place old hag~" He joked, getting on his motorcycle, and waited for her to get on too, but Kougyoku walked off, leaving him a bit dumbfounded. why did she not hop on? Normally a girl would kill to get on, while he would not let them. this girl even dared to ignore him, so rude! " Hey!" He yelled her way " Where do YOU think you are going?" From his expression one could tell he was not pleased, but Kougyoku simply stuck her tongue his way " How stupid do you think I am? Hopping on some weird man's motorcycle?"

Oh she would get him back for the old hag part, two could play that game after all "Well for one! Real dumb, if you think that driver of yours is coming anytime soon, and two-" but further than that he couldn't come, as the crimson haired teen walked over to him and yelled in his ear " Dare to say that again?!" her crimson eyes spitting out flames of anger, but instead of giving the scare to the unknown male, he started to laugh, making her once more confused to why he was here in the first place? Was he here simply to piss her off? Was he here to hit on her? because if he did, he was doing a very bad job at it. " Look here, missy, I am here, paid by your oh so good looking brother, to get you, and protect you from getting any boo's and owies" He leaned over his handlebars, letting his very long braid lean over his shoulder " Ya get it now? I am going to be your bodyguard, lucky you, getting protected by someone as sexy as myself~" Kougyoku couldn't believe it, how could her brother stand this guy, even making him protect her?! She could take care of herself! She had self defence lessons before, and was still practicing them " Well excuse me Sir but I do not need a bodyguard!" Did her brother not feel confident in her? Her eyes drooped a bit, not too sure if she liked the idea of someone having to forcefully follow her and protect her, especially this overly confident guy on his motorcycle. " You are excused~" Were the first words leaving his mouth, making her look up in surprise "Excuse me?" She asked, not too sure what he was talking about " You are excused again.. Geez how many times do you need to be excused for, I know I am pretty but for crying out loud…" His words really made Kougyoku wish she could hit him on the back of his head. but she tried her best to be the better person and stay calm, even if it was clear that she still was pretty frustrated by the other, letting a sigh escape her lips, Kougyoku silently got onto his motorcycle anyway, wrapping her arms tightly around him " Dear Solomon please don't let him drive dangerously."

But the feeling his chest rapidly going up and down as if he were to softly chuckle, and they drove off, full speed ahead.

Not much later they arrive at the Ren residence, for some reason, Kougyoku was never happier seeing her home as if she had been gone for years, quickly yet gracefully getting of his bike, never feeling as exhausted before in her entire life, who would have thought someone could drive a motorcycle as dangerously? Yet he always made sure that they were not in danger, or was it just the way of driving a motorcycle? All in all she simply did not like the way he drived, not that she liked anything about him in the first place.

"That's my beauty~" Judar said softly patting his bike, as if a proud dad was praising his child. but then he looked up to and judging look of the crimson teen he picked up " What? I have to make sure to praise the second most beautiful thing in my life" He said walking past her. feeling her eyes burn on his back, hearing her small feet follow him like a lost puppy in the park " W...What is the most beautiful thing in your life?" Somehow Kougyoku had a feeling she would regret her question. Of course he wouldn't let that question unanswered, a huge grin plastered on his face " Of course there is only one good answer here~ Most important thing in my life is me, and me only" He looked forward again, as the two of them headed towards Kouen's office.

there was some silence between the three, Kouen was working hard on some of his projects and it needed some more time before he could speak to the two of them, and surely after a couple of minutes Judar could not take the silence no more, and sat down, in one of the chairs available " So tell me again mister Ren, why do I have to babysit your little sister?" he looked through some of the books, finding all of them too thick and too boring. but then felt the eyes of both Kouen and Kougyoku on him and looked back, he now had gotten used to the girls glare, but the older male's… Wow those could almost literally burn through him, making him gulp softly. but he kept on his cool to make sure they couldn't see him feeling a tiny bit scared of the red head.

Kouen cleared his throat, to make sure he then got both their attention. before he would speak, after all it seemed like someone had gotten distracted " Thank you both for coming, Kougyoku please do sit down" he sat pointing to the chair right next to her, and like her brother asked of her quickly sat down, she had so many questions going through her mind, so many answers she would want from her elder brother, to why this guy had to pick her up instead of her usual chauffeur, or to why Kouen had to pick such a jerk. but she was smart enough to not immediately throw all her questions at him, and patiently waited for her brother to speak. " Kougyoku, as you hopefully know by now, this guy here will be your bodyguard, for a while" He saw the pained expression on her face, and knew that she really did not like to have someone wanting to protect her, but he was left no choice, as he not too long ago had received a letter, a letter where was described that he better watch his younger sister, if he did not wanted her harmed, Kouen is no person to grow scared, but no one, no one touches his family, and therefor he had called someone who he thought could handle the job, someone who could lie well, sneak off if needed, and fight if it was highly necessary.

" This here, is Judar, he will be living in the empty room next to yours, he will be near you as much as possible, and will be treated as one of us" Kouen kept on explaining, his eyes fixating on the raven head. who sat there as proud as a king. but that soon changed after Kouen's next statement " He is intelligent is great, and he is really good in persuading people " He could see the boy grin and proudly, but the grin on Kouen's face made him grow suspicious, what was the older man thinking?" BUT he is still a boy, a boy who needs to still learn a lot" Kougyoku looked at her brother, and saw that was his way of cheering her up, by teasing the other a bit, and sure it helped her smile a bit. giving him a nod, as if she were to say thank you. Her eyes now looking towards Judar, who was sitting there, a pouty expression on his face, making the crimson haired girl giggle.

" B-But big brother Kouen, I can protect myself! I do not need any bodyguard, especially a cocky one" she whined, but her brother stopped her before she could say anything " This is needed Kougyoku, bare with it for a little, he will be with you almost everywhere you go, even in your room until you sleep" Judar snickered at those last words " Getting to see an o- I mean a pretty princess sleep eh~? Maybe this job is not so bad after all~!" However Kouen didn't appreciate those words and walked over to the raven haired male, putting up his most scary glare on his face, his face inches away from the boy thinking he could simply watch his sister sleep like that " Touch one hair on her sleeping form and I will make sure you are not having a hard time" He glared for a few more second before thinking he had made his point, and went back to his seat.

" Well then, hope you two get along with one another, since you will be seeing each other for a while now, Judar, you stay a little bit longer, I still have some matters to discuss with you, Kougyoku, you go ahead and enjoy your afternoon" The girl gave him a quick nod, and left the room, once the door was closed, she left out a heavy sigh, and hastily made way to her room, before that jerk could find her.

By the time Judar had found her room it had become evening, why was this place so big in the first place? But at least he made his way through, even after he had to call Kouen a couple of times because he was lost " Alright… Time to see if princess is still behaving like a good girl.." He said, knocking once on her door " Hey! You still awake?" Judar waited, no answer. An eyebrow lifted, wondering if she was simply ignoring him or was not in her room, opening her door slowly, the raven haired teen looked around, it seemed like the room was dark " Ooooold haaag~? " the words left his lips like a hum, but still no answer, what was wrong with her? Was she doing this on purpose? Or was she already kidnapped by the group who threatened to take her? " Yo! Yoku! Answer me in three seconds or I will wash all your designer clothing in bleach!" Of course it was just a bluff for today, after all girls, rich girls loved that stuff right? His heart was in his throat after still no answer. Then there was a sound! What was that? A hand had moved to his gun, one had just had gotten from Kouen, in case he had to use it to protect himself and the girl. following where the sound came from, he saw that she had fallen asleep, sitting on the edge of her bed, he tried to take make sure she was sleeping and not trying to make fun of him, which by his mistake, she actually was, her pretty and cute round face sleeping like a baby, poking her cheek softly as the raven haired male looked surprised, not to see her asleep at this hour, but that he actually thought of a girl pretty and cute, what a weird and stupid thought to have, all the girls were the same, she probably was the same as them, annoying, obnoxious and whiny.

"Goodnight then little princess" Standing up, the male left her room, her in her bed, her covered in her blanket, enlightened by moonlight. Flopping on his own overly big bed, Judar looked at the ceiling, wondering for the days ahead of him, but at least he would be able to tease someone and that was a nice thought to finally fall asleep to.


End file.
